Microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) devices are employed as actuators, switches, and sensors (e.g., gyroscopes and accelerometers) in a wide variety of applications. Capacitive-sensing MEMS devices, for example, are now commonly employed in many different electronic devices to sense acceleration, vibration, device orientation, and other inertia-related parameters. Such MEMS devices function by sensing changes in capacitance between a number of stationary electrodes interposed with and spaced apart from a number of movable electrodes in, for example, a comb-type arrangement. The movable electrodes are rigidly joined to a larger movable structure commonly referred to as a “proof mass,” which is resiliently suspended over an underlying substrate. In one example, a voltage differential is applied across the stationary or movable electrodes. As the proof structure moves in response to acceleration of the MEMS device, the movable electrodes are displaced with respect to the fixed electrodes and the capacitances between the electrodes vary accordingly. By monitoring these capacitances, the acceleration or other movement of the MEMS device can be determined.